


Good Night my Darling

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Muy buenas noches a todos, sean bienvenidos a esta su radio. Mi nombre es Sera Rikka y estaré acompañándolos una vez más durante este horario de transmisión”





	Good Night my Darling

**Author's Note:**

> En el pasado 25 de Junio, precisamente comenzando con al celebración del cumpleaños de Hanae, escuchaba Good Night my Darling mientras trabajaba y esta historia fue dibujándose en mi cabeza... No lo dudé y en mi agenda comencé a hacer anotaciones. Cuando llegué a casa, por la noche, me instalé a escribir y avancé bastante, pero no pude terminarlo porque se me hizo tarde. Hoy, luego de varios días, finalmente pude darle un final. 
> 
> Esta historia no se apega a la letra de la canción, simplemente su melodía fue una inspiración para mi. Cuando la escuché por primera vez, por allá a finales del 2015 si mal no recuerdo, no imaginaba que pudiera tener un significado tan triste ya que la asocié con algo lindo. Pero bueno, para mi es un sueño escribir algo usándola de base. 
> 
> Sin más, disfruten de esta pequeña y sencilla historia.

**.**

**.**

-Muy buenas noches a todos, sean bienvenidos a esta su radio. Mi nombre es Sera Rikka y estaré acompañándolos una vez más durante este horario de transmisión.-

Actualmente existía un programa de radio que estaba dando mucho de qué hablar. Un segmento nocturno llamado _“Good Night my Darling”_ en el que se relataban diferentes historias de amor que los oyentes enviaban. Y su locutor Sera Rikka se había ganado a su público, de todas las edades, cautivándolos con su voz dulce y cariñosa.

Durante el día no había quien no hablara acerca del programa, exponiendo opiniones o simplemente compartiendo acerca de las historias contadas, y por la noche estos mismos sintonizaban la estación de radio para un nuevo segmento ¿Qué clase de historias escucharían esa vez? ¡Les llenaba de ansias! Muchos se sentían identificados, asuntos triviales que a más de uno les sucedían, y otros simplemente resultaban cautivados y sorprendidos ayudándoles a relajarse luego de un largo día.

Un programa que comenzó sólo para llenar un espacio, como algo temporal, y que incluso tomó a un locutor inexperto estaba creando tendencia en todo el país… Sumando así más de cien transmisiones hasta la fecha.

Con una duración de una hora, a veces extendiéndose para programas especiales, Sera Rikka relataba de una manera muy linda las anécdotas que eran seleccionadas para dejar salir al aire. Rikka era feliz, sus oyentes podían notarlo por su voz, y muchas veces ofrecía algunos consejos queriendo servir de ayuda a los demás. Para el público Rikka parecía muy sabio, además de poseer una gran amabilidad, y realmente él no consideraba que fuera de esa forma… Sólo le gustaba echarle una mano a la gente a través de un micrófono.

El programa se había llenado de relatos de todo tipo; de jóvenes estudiantes y su primer amor, de personas mayores más experimentadas, de adultos que a pesar de su mala suerte en el romance seguían intentándolo con esperanza y hasta de niños pequeños hablando del tipo de amor más puro hacia sus familiares, mascotas y amigos. Historias divertidas, haciéndolo reír hasta provocarle dolor de estómago, incluso tragedias y dramas que terminaban en algunas lágrimas; independientemente del contenido Rikka lo disfrutaba al máximo y, a pesar de que aceptó el trabajo en un principio porque le pareció interesante, se había vuelto su pasión.

-… Recuerden, si desean dar a conocer su historia déjenme hacerlo por ustedes. Gracias por su sintonía y que tengan una linda noche, hasta mañana.-

Las despedidas siempre le dejaban un sabor amargo a Rikka, pues sentía que era sacado de aquel mundo mágico en el que era envuelto con cada programa. Pero estaba bien, el final siempre conllevaba a un nuevo inicio y, al igual que los oyentes, no podía esperar por conocer las historias del próximo programa.

-Buen trabajo.-

Y había otra cosa que compensaba el fin de la transmisión, y era ver al productor musical de la estación. Takamura Shiki, un hombre sólo un año mayor que Rikka, que podía parecer bastante reservado pero que, sin importar su apariencia, era una persona muy simpática y amable, siempre dispuesto a apoyar al resto del equipo.

-Gracias.- recibiendo el café que el mayor le otorgaba, Rikka dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando de la cálida bebida, lado a lado y a solas en aquella habitación estrecha anexa a la cabina de grabación, y ese tipo de momentos no tenían precio para Rikka… La verdad era que él tenía su propia historia de amor, una que no tenía desenlace todavía.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de sólo admiración, Shiki era increíble en su ocupación, y luego intentó convencerse de que lo que sentía estaba adherido a un enorme agradecimiento por la guía que recibió de este. Rikka comenzó en la radio sin saber absolutamente nada, mucho se cuestionó el por qué alguien como él terminó en ese lugar, y si no fuera por el apoyo de Shiki probablemente lo hubiera dejado. Shiki le enseñó mucho, a pesar de no estar frente a un micrófono como era su caso, y gracias a ello había llegado a donde estaba ahora. Sin embargo, no era sólo admiración y agradecimiento lo que había en su corazón… Rikka había aprendido, a través de los textos que leía cada noche, a identificar el amor.

-Es bastante tarde… Te acompaño a casa.-

Los pensamientos de Rikka explotaron como si se tratasen de burbujas de jabón, regresándolo a la realidad, y observó al hombre a su lado. Había una mirada serena y segura en los obres violetas, confirmándole que no había imaginado su ofrecimiento, y Rikka gritó por dentro.

-Si no tienes inconvenientes con ello, está bien.- y accedió en seguida, sin darle tiempo de pensar ya que probablemente comenzaría a dudar “No te preocupes” “¿No es lejos para ti?” “No hace falta” Rikka no quería cuestionarse nada, sólo aprovechar esa pequeña oportunidad de pasar un rato más junto a otro… No estaba teniendo suficiente con verlo en la radio y sabía que eso se debía al amor.

Pocos minutos después partieron. Caminaron una brecha hasta la estación, conversando de diversos asuntos, tomaron el metro (compartiendo asiento en el vagón ya vacío) y caminaron un poco más hacia el edificio donde Rikka vivía.

Shiki no era una persona excesivamente conversadora pero siempre sabía qué decir, o así era para Rikka. Al principio una charla con este le parecía muy rica en conocimientos, aprendiendo de sus experiencias, pero mientras más compartían más quedaba encantado. Por si fuera poco, Shiki también tenía un lado suave… Siendo un poco despistado, por lo mucho que se sumergía en el trabajo, e incluso tímido de vez en cuando.

-Es aquí.- interrumpiendo su charla, muy a su pesar, Rikka se detuvo en las afueras de su hogar- Gracias por la compañía.- encaró al mayor, sonriéndole producto a las mariposas en su estómago.

Shiki hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, se podía notar la serenidad en su expresión, y a Rikka le hizo feliz no haber sido el único que disfrutó de su caminata. Entonces, una vocecita apareció en su cabeza.

-Descansa.- y se despidió, simple considerando como lo hacía en la radio, compensándolo con un gesto adicional…

Haciéndole caso a la voz en su cabeza, a pesar de no entenderla con exactitud, Rikka dio un paso al frente y besó la mejilla a su alcance. Un roce suave, incluyendo su característico ruidito, que fue suficiente para colocar su mundo de cabeza. _Oh_ , se estaba atreviendo a mucho en esa noche.

Y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin poder dejar de mirar los obres violetas a los que estaba tan enganchados, Rikka movió su mano en despedida ingresando después a su edificio.

¿Era su idea, la adrenalina del momento o había logrado sonrosar el semblante de Shiki? _Qué lindo_.

**.**

-Rikka, me parece que esto es para ti.-

Sentado en su puesto, mientras trabajaba en el monitor, Rikka echó la silla giratoria un poco hacia atrás para enfocarse en su superior. Le tomó sólo unos pocos segundos reparar en la maceta pequeña que esta buscaba entregarle, que Rikka recibió en seguida.

-¿Qué…?- de verdad estaba extrañado al respecto. Su superior se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

-Dice tu nombre.- señaló esta la tarjeta rectangular que estaba sujeta en la cinta rosa que envolvía la maceta.

Efectivamente, su nombre estaba ahí… Bien, no era la primera vez que recibía un presente (digamos que, entre lo normal, él era algo popular en su oficina) pero tenía un presentimiento que aún no podía identificar.

-¿Sabes lo que significa, Rikka?- insistió la mujer, ante su silencio continuó- "Sólo pienso en ti"- le dijo, retirándose sin más.

A solas, sosteniendo la maceta entre sus manos, Rikka se perdió en los colores brillantes de las pequeñas flores de color vino que, podía asumir, apenas habían brotado. Eran preciosas, elegantes y tiernas a la vez. Las palabras escuchadas se repetían en su cabeza y por un momento se sintió ansioso… Y halló una respuesta, que no sólo le trajo calma, al dar vuelta a la tarjeta y descubrir un corazón violeta.

La maceta de flores, que cuidaría a diario con mucha dedicación, reposó en su escritorio dándole un color único que le llenaba de dulces sensaciones y pensamientos… Un presente inesperado de ese quien no podía dejar de pensar también.

Debía actuar al respecto ahora que había ganado confianza.

**.**

-… Y la última historia de esta noche se titula “Un mensaje a través de las flores”-

_“Soy una persona como cualquier otra, con una profesión tranquila y ocupaciones dentro de lo común. Un día recibí una inesperada oferta que, por curiosidad y ante ciertas insistencias, acepté ya que era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. Al principio fue difícil, pero poco a poco fui aprendiendo y adaptándome a ello, agarrándole mucho cariño y descubriendo habilidades que no sabía que tenía… Además, hallé el sentimiento más complejo y hermoso que puede existir: el amor._

_Conocí a una persona maravillosa que me ha guiado desde mi llegada y con quien me gusta compartir. Alguien que es incluso bastante lindo y que sacude mi corazón con una sola mirada, sobre todo si posee su brillo particular y genuino. Si bien mis sentimientos fueron confusos al principio, al ser mi primera experiencia, pude darles un nombre… Un primer amor que nació por más que casualidad._

_No conocía sus sentimientos hacia mí, ni siquiera sabía si era especial para él, hasta hoy... Recibí de su parte un presente con un mensaje hermoso, una sutil confesión dada a través de las flores que me animó a contar mi historia. Porque yo también quiero dar mi confesión de manera especial ¿O más bien dar respuesta a sus palabras? Sólo quiero que sepa que yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en él…”_

En esa ocasión fue un poco más difícil para Rikka dar por terminado el programa. Había sido vocero de su propia historia, hablándole a miles en el país pero queriendo llegar a una persona que de por sí no estaba lejos de él, y a pesar de los nervios y las ansias lo logró… Ahora se sentía ligero, satisfecho consigo mismo, y sus sentimientos estaban alborotados en su pecho.

Rikka no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió, manteniéndose aún sentado sobre su puesto y con la mirada perdida, hasta que una fragancia extremadamente familiar lo trajo de vuelta. Cuando levantó la cabeza Shiki estaba frente a él, con una mirada que hasta ahora no le había visto, y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo al respecto (aunque Rikka no sabía ni qué decir, ya lo había dicho todo) Shiki se apoyó suavemente de su hombro y se inclinó para besarlo… Un beso que no se podía comparar con el que él le dio en la mejilla la noche anterior.

-Eres el único que piensa que soy lindo.-

Embriagado ante la nueva sensación de recién, Rikka no supo cuánto tiempo trascurrió entre los dos. Miró a Shiki de cerca, no se separaron mucho al terminar su tímido contacto, y distinguió un toque rosado en el rostro contrario. Le sonrió, perdido en todo lo que significaba para él la sola presencia de Shiki.

-Lo estás siendo justo ahora.- y pellizcó con cariño una de sus mejillas sin contenerse. En el pasado no se equivocó cuando lo consideró lindo por primera vez… Y que ahora sea a causa de él lo volvía más significativo. En serio estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre.

Shiki no hizo otra cosa sino tomar su mano, la que mantenía en su rostro, y de un jalón cuidadoso lo levantó de la silla encerrándolo en un cálido abrazo. No importaba nada más ahora, ni siquiera las posibles miradas que desde afuera podrían observarlos, sino sus corazones que unidos latían como uno solo.

Tal vez, Rikka debería contar el desarrollo de su historia de amor después.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Las flores que le son obsequiadas a Rikka se les conoce como "Pensamiento" y las hay de diversos colores, son muy lindas. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! la verdad es que tengo un montón de ideas en la cabeza (ojalá pudiera escribir todo lo que imagino, no me da tiempo) y sé que seguirán llegando... Amo mucho trabajar para esas parejitas que hacen mi vida más rosa.


End file.
